Demons Tmnt Mating Season
by Starryyeah
Summary: One day the turtles get brainwashed by the foot into working for them. One night while the turtles are doing a mission for the foot two girls meet them but the turtles are in their mating season. What will happen to the girls? Will they be able to save the turtles in time? This is an rp I did with a friend.
Two girls named Louise and Mikayla did not even know the turtles at the time this was happening but they would soon come to know them very well, pretty soon. One night in the streets of NYC, Louise and Mikayla were walking home from eating dinner at a Japanese restaurant when suddenly they heard a noise in a warehouse by the docks where they were. They decided to go and investigate. They quietly went inside, snooping around and they hid behind some old crates. Their eyes widened as they couldn't believe what they saw. Four humanoid bipedal mutant turtles were loading boxes onto a truck. Suddenly Louise's hands accidentally knocked over a small box and the turtles looked in their direction.

"Shit," Louise said.

Mikayla helped her up gently grabbing her arm running away from the docks. She changed into her 4 ft auburn wolf form having Louise get on her back. Louise got on her back holding onto her fur. Mikayla was a lot faster in this form heading though the turtles were gaining on them. She was getting weird feels about them like something was off about them but she didn't know what it was either. They were heading back into the city jumping on and off rooftops to draw attention away from them. The turtles separated from each other to block the two girls into a trap. They were enjoying smelling their sweet scent that was flaring nostrils from the light breezes gently hitting their faces.

Louise got off of Mikayla and she was ready to fight them even though she doesn't really know how to fight. The turtle with the blue bandana licked his lips and seemed to be staring at her, though she couldn't see his eyes. In a flash before Louise could even react the blue banded turtle grabbed her in his arms. Louise began to struggle.

"Let me go you freak!" Louise shouted at him.

Leo smirked at her with lust filled eyes.

"Why should I beautiful," asked Leo seductively.

He still had a firm grip on her arm pulling her into his arms smirking at her.

Louise struggled again and tried to get out of his arms.

"I said let me go! What are you anyway? You're not getting anything from me!" Louise spat at him as she punched him in the jaw which made him release her and she ran back over to Mikayla.

Mikayla was growling loudly at them her hair standing on end. She was showing her teeth anger and frustration could be seen within them. She nodded for Louise to go and run while she stayed behind to take care of them. Though Louise wanted too she refused to leave her friend alone with these freaks or whoever they were. Mikayla wasn't asking she was nudging Louise with her nose to make a break for it down the fire escape. She turned around to find the blue bandana turtle sneaking up on them. Mikayla turned around quickly biting his arm the turtle yelled out in punching Mikayla in face. She whimpered like a puppy letting go of him. She staggered backwards in pain shaking herself off seeing Louise was standing next to her.

Louise was next to Mikayla and the red banded turtle was making his way over to her licking his lips and growling at her. He wanted Mikayla and he was gonna get her whether she liked it or not.

"It's ok," he cooed to her. "Don't be afraid babe, this won't hurt, much," he said smirking at Mikayla.

Mikayla's hair was standing on end again she was growling at him showing her fangs barking at him. She couldn't talk in her wolf form she acted just like a normal wolf would around anything that was interfering with their personality space. She stood in front of Louise protecting her friend not backing down.

But pretty soon the blue banded turtle came behind Louise and pulled her into his arms again.

"Let me go you creep!" she said struggling again as she began to cry.

The blue bandana turtle just laughed ignoring her pleas and taking her off the building before Mikayla could do anything to stop them. Mikayla followed him growling at him chasing them not losing sight of them. Not caring that the red masked turtle was chasing after her. All Mikayla could think about was saving Louise from the blue masked turtle she finally figured out what was happening and wasn't about to let him take it away from her.

Louise bit his arm really hard but that didn't seem to faze him.

"What do you want with me anyway?" she said at him as she sighed but still squirmed in his arms. Louise looked behind her and the red banded turtle was after Mikayla.

"Mikayla run and save yourself!" Louise shouted at her.

The red banded turtle smirked.

"You're not escaping me," he growled at her.

Mikayla didn't want to leave her friend alone with this guy. She could take care of herself, she had since she was 14 and made it on her own just fine. She quickened her pace getting close on their tail. She leaped on top of him slamming him to the ground biting his shoulder causing blood to come out. The blue masked turtle screamed in pain this gave Louise time to run and hide. Mikayla was growling at him she heard movement behind her. She held tight on the blue masked turtle throwing him onto the red bandana turtle.

Louise started running and she ran a block or so until she hid in an alley by a dumpster. The blue banded turtle was not going to let his prey escape him. He sniffed the air catching her scent on the wind as he got up and followed the smell. Louise stayed quiet fearing for her life. She suddenly heard movement.

Mikayla had followed Louise and was laying her head on her arm. She started making a low growl sound coming up from her throat knowing they were following them. Mikayla gently nipped her arm to get her to follow. Louise followed her friend to another part of the alley when the blue masked turtle covered Louise's mouth with a cloth causing her to become unconscious. He carried her in his arms towards his home.

The red banded turtle followed Mikayla's scent as hers was stronger than a human's and in no time at all he caught up to her. Before she had time to react he pinched nerves in pressure point areas on her neck causing her to keel over and blackout. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder heading into the lair in the sewers.

The blue masked turtle carried her into the sewers carefully heading towards the lair. Once inside the lair he opened the door to his room closing and locking it behind him. He took off his uniform placing it on the floor. He placed her on the bed tying up her ankles and wrists to bed posts. He got on top of her seeing her eyes flutter open. Smirking at her he was kissing her lips hard causing them to bruise.

Louise's eyes widened and she didn't kiss him back. She bit his lips hard which caused their lips to separate. She glared up at him.

"Let me go you sick freak! I am not a sex toy! Oh and if you're wondering no I'm not a virgin. I already lost it to another scumbag," she muttered.

She began struggling but it was no use. The red banded turtle brought Mikayla down into the sewers until he reached the lair and he went into his room bolting the door shut as he threw her on his bed tying her up to the bed so that she couldn't escape. He used metal cable wires do that she couldn't bite through it. He smirked as he saw her open her eyes as he began nuzzling her neck.

Mikayla woke up, to see the red masked turtle on top of her. Growling and barking she bit down on his shoulder causing blood to come out. She was biting on the wires and clawing at the the bed struggling to break free. She was scared, angry, frustrated, and nerves on edge being in this situation. The blue masked turtle just smirks at her looking at her up and down.

"Oh really~ so I'm your new lover then. This makes things so much easier~" Leo whispered huskily into her ear nibbling and licking on her ear.

Louise shook her head and didn't moan.

"What the hell? No you're not my new lover you're a sick pervert!" she spat at him as she spit on his face looking away from him. The red masked turtle just growled at her then smirked at her.

"You're feisty, I like that in a mate," he said in a low, deep voice as he kissed her muzzle passionately.

Mikayla moved her head away barking at him biting his lips hard. Growling at him not caving into him. The blue masked turtle was moving to her jawline kissing it up to her lips then to her neck licking and sucking the tender skin. He was making low growling noises coming from his throat. He was marking her claiming her as his mate.

Louise started to thrash around trying to see if she could untie herself but it was no use. She began to whimper as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"Please let me go! I don't want this!" she cried out.

The red banded turtle growled at her as he bit down on her shoulder hard showing her that he marked her and claimed her as his and as his mate. Blood seeped out of the wound as he licked it clean salivating it with his tongue.

Mikayla growled at him angry clawing at him with her paws. She barked at him with animalistic look in her eyes. Mikayla had never been in this for this long period of time which for her and anyone around was dangerous. The blue masked turtle ignored her kissing her collarbone area then ripped off her shirt. The blue masked turtle was sucking and licking her smooth mounds wrapping his tongue around the buds. He felt them harden smirking still growling.

Louise let out a moan as he did that. She cried again. Finally Mikayla turned back into her human form as the red banded turtle smirked at her as he licked, kissed and sucked on her neck leaving hickies on her skin.

"You're beautiful babe," he said grinning at her saying it huskily into her now human ear.

Mikayla was still angry and was able to speak this time.

"Get off of me right now before I rip out your throat," yelled Mikayla with anger in her voice.

The blue masked turtle moved down to her stomach kissing it moving down to her pants. He ripped them off of her spreading her legs kissing and sucking them. He placed his fingers into her downstairs pumping it in and out flicking it.

Louise couldn't help but let out more moans which only turned him on even more. The red banded turtle ignored her and went down groping her boobs as he put his tongue on her nipples swirling it around the areolas making them harden. He then went down kissing her stomach as he opened her legs up rubbing her clit with his thumb then shoved his tongue into her pussy licking her inner walls and tasting her juices groaning with pleasure.

Mikayla was fighting him off the best could not moaning holding it back not giving into her body. She kept her mind on fighting her way out trying her best to figure out something. The blue masked turtle was pulled out his finger sticking in his tongue licking and sucking on her inner walls flicking his tongue. He was rubbing on her thighs up and down growling.

Louise moaned a little more. The red banded turtle took out his tongue and replaced it with his finger pumping it in and out up and down curling it upwards as his other hand caressed her thigh as his lips were on her thigh leaving hickies.

Mikayla was looking away from him trying to get a better view of her surroundings. Her body was getting numb from all the attention put upon it. She was overwhelmed with the flood of emotions washing over her and hated herself for moaning. The blue masked turtle replaced his tongue with his member straddling her thrusting in and out of her hard and fast.

Louise whimpered a little as she felt pain for she wasn't that used to having something inside her even though she's not a virgin anymore. Soon pleasure washed over her body as she moaned again. The red banded turtle smirked as he took out his finger and slid his duck inside her going slowly at first then built it up and he started thrusting a little faster into her.

Mikayla cried in pain for she was a virgin and used to this type of attention her body. She felt hot tears stream down her face trying to move away from him. The blue masked turtle was moving faster and harder holding her hips downs on his bed. He eventually placed her legs around his waist bucking into her.

Louise scratched his shoulders arching her back as she elicited another moan. The red banded turtle broke through her wall smirking as he went deeper inside shoving his dick further in ramming into her harder and faster. Her walls were closing in around him.

"Shit babe, you're so tight!' he grunted.

Mikayla shouts, "You're hurting me!" crying in pain.

The blue masked turtle kept thrusting into her until his seed went into her then laid down next to her panting. He smiled holding her close to him stroking her hair.

Louise started crying again.

"Untie me and let me go now!" she wailed.

The red banded turtle soon reached his climax releasing inside of her as he slid his dick out of her collapsing next to her panting heavily gathering her into his arms nuzzling her cheek.

Mikayla cried in pain for downstairs hurt in pain and there was blood on the sheet. "I HATE YOU!" shouted Mikayla, "Kept telling you to back off jerk not to keep coming at me! I don't know you and you don't me! I don't have feelings for you!" still crying in shock of what just happened to her. The blue masked turtle chirped "I can't let you go sweetheart you're my mate now I marked you as mine," smiling at her.

Louise growled at him.

"I am not your mate and I am not yours and I never will be! I hate you! I don't love you! I want to go back home!" she yelled at him.

The red banded turtle just smirked at her as he cooed to her.

"You're not ever leaving baby. You're mine now and I claimed you as my mate."

Mikayla changed back into her wolf form trying to break free from him. She wanted to be back in the woods where was happy and free. She didn't love him in this way it wasn't love but rape. The blue masked turtle stroked her gently, saying, "It's not up to you sweetheart. You're mine and I will find you no matter if you run or not."

Louise managed to get one of her hands free and she slapped him really hard across his cheek.

"It is up to me you asshole! I am not yours! I am the one that decides what I will do in my life and who I want to be with. It's not up to you!" She spat angrily at him. She soon felt tired and she fell asleep. The red banded turtle smiled at her.

"It's no use baby you can't get away from me and even if you did I will always find you and track you down because I know your scent," he said grinning.

The blue masked turtle watched her sleep soundly untied her from the bed posts. He too ended up going to sleep. Mikayla was still struggling to get herself out of her bonds. She was biting them while pulling on them though it wasn't working but she kept it up. She wasn't going to give up though.

Time skip the next morning

Louise woke up to find herself untied. She got up and unlocked the door and tried to find the way out. She went out of the lair and went up the surface and went back to her apartment. The red banded turtle woke up and saw that she was gone. She somehow managed to break free. He growled as he was pissed. He would find her. She can't get away from him.

The blue masked turtle got up seeing the girl was missing from the lair. He followed scent out of the lair into the city. He was wearing a hoodie and pair of jeans to hide his appearance. He made it to her apartment, he broke in looking for her. Mikayla was in her wolf form heading back to the forest outside of the city not looking back. She continued on her way inside the woods looking for her old home.

But Louise wasn't there anymore. She went to the police station where she told them what happened and she was staying there for the time being. The red masked turtle growled as he disguised himself and sent up above to the surface sniffing the air finding her scent which led him to the woods and he was hot on her trail.

Leo couldn't find her following her scent to the police station. He couldn't go in there. He growled staying on the rooftop waiting for her to come out. Mikayla was still searching for her home. She finally found it. She went inside closing the door and locking it she ran closing and locking all the doors and windows.

Louise soon exited the police station in new clothes. He found a home in the woods and he broke through the door trying to find her.

Leo was following her making sure she didn't notice him. Mikayla was hiding in her room locked in the closet. She was curled up in a ball scared and nervous.

Louise went back to her apartment and was in the kitchen. Raph found her scent getting stronger as he opened her closet and found her. He grinned and grabbed her.

"Gotcha babe, I told you you can't get away from me!" he said smirking in triumph.

Leo followed her to her apartment going in through the window. He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist cooing.

"Hey sweetheart, I missed you this morning," said the blue masked turtle smelling her hair.

Mikayla growled biting his arm hard throwing him into a wall. She had enough of this she engaged at him. She clamped her fangs into his neck biting down hard hurting him growling not letting go.

Louise was angry at him. She kicked him and punched him making him let go of her. She made a dash for it towards the door. Raph made her let go as he was injured pretty badly he growled and left.

"Don't think this is over yet babe. I will come back for you," he said threatening her.

Leo went to her grabbing her arm, saying, "You can't get away from me Louise no matter what you do."

Mikayla growled putting her head down chasing him out of the house barking and growling at him. She didn't care for his threat. He was threatening the wrong girl.

Her eyes widened.

"H-how do you know my name? Just leave me alone! I hate you! Stay away from me!" she yelled at him.

Raph went back into the lair to take care of his injuries.

Leo answered "It's written all over your mail. I can't do that your smell is in my mind and your marked by me. I claimed you it doesn't matter what you do or where you go I will find my mate."

Mikayla was taking long showers at least 5 to take off his scent and her's. She went out in her wolf form rubbing herself on another male wolf's scent so he would leave her alone. That same male wolf was spraying his scent around her house.

Louise sighed.

"Stop talking about me like that! I'm a person not a thing ok? I am not your mate so shove off!" She said glaring angrily at him.

Raph was disinfecting his wounds. He smirked. He found the one.

Leo smiled at her "Louise I can't leave you. You don't get it once a male turtle chooses his mate it's for life. *stroking her cheek gently* I care deeply for you Louise." holding her close to him stroking her hair.

Mikayla was still in her wolf form she was covered with a different male wolf though she never leave her spray behind. She only did it to make the red bandanna turtle to stop bothering her. She was in her room taking a nap on her bed curled up.

Louise was shocked but she pushed him away from her. She shook her head.

"No I can't be with you. You're a rapist and you work for the foot. You're a bad person. Besides I never told you this but I already have a boyfriend. He's just out of town away on business right now." She explained to him. Louise then realized something.

"Y-you're brainwashed aren't you?" she said.

Raph took a long hot shower then went in his room to rest.

Leo looked at her with a sad look in his eyes when he heard this. Then thought about the part she said he could have been brainwashed but why can't he remember anything else before the fight with Foot and Shredder. He couldn't remember no matter how hard he tried.

Leo answered "I can't remember anything but fighting the Shredder and the Foot. Everything else before that is a blur. I'm trying really hard to remember but nothing is coming to me. Other than the memories after the fight." feeling clueless and confused at the moment.

Mikayla was out hunting for herself stocking up on food unaware of a surprise was waiting for her back at her house. Mikayla finally caught the deer taking it back to the house. She changed into a half wolf and half human form with only her wolf ears and tail showing. She tied the back legs of the deer with rope then pulling it up. She pulled out an army knife cutting it open cleaning it out. She took the bones, insides, and skin deep into the woods for the scavengers. She took the fresh cut meat into the house putting it into the fridge. She washed her hands off heading upstairs. She went to lay down on her bed seeing the red masked turtle.

Louise looked at him. She then tried to make a run for it to her front door.

Raph smirked at her.

"Told you I'd be back babe now come here," he said cooing to her.

Leo looked over to see Louise was trying to get out of the apartment. He went after her not letting her escape from him. He grabbed her from behind to prevent her from leaving. Mikayla started down the stairs scared not wanting this. She knew the woods but it wouldn't make a difference. She headed into the basement.

Louise began to struggle again.

"Let me go! I don't want you! I want you to leave me alone and never come near me ever again! Go away!" she shouted as she started to cry again.

Raph followed her and he went into the basement as he smirked.

"Come out come out wherever you are, I'm gonna find you babe," he said smirking.

Leo was still holding her in his arms trying to get a hold of her. He was kissing her neck gently and nuzzling her churring to her. He was happy she was his no matter what. "I love you Louise so much. You're beautiful," said Leo smiling.

Mikayla was hiding underneath the closet in her the other room in the basement of the house.

Louise's eyes widened when she heard that. She shoved him off of her and went into a large secret area of her apartment where Leo would never be able to get to her or reach her. The walls and door were solid titanium and the door could only be opened with a certain phrase only the person inside the giant area can open it.

Raph went through the basement smelling the scent getting stronger and he opened a closet and he found her and grabbed her holding onto her tightly.

Leo knocked on the door when it didn't open he tried to figure out the password but couldn't figure it out. Leo sat on the ground meditating not wanting to leave.

Mikayla was struggling again and being stubborn she didn't want anything to do with him. There was a part of her deep down felt wanted for once in her life someone was wanting to be with her for her. She couldn't get that part out of her mind she had to know if this was real or not. She changed back into her human form with just her wolf ears and tail. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him.

Louise by accident said the phrase out loud so now the door opened.

Raph's eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back smirking in the kiss.

He heard the door open getting up heading inside it.

"Louise, I need to tell you my name. I do remember my name it's Leonardo or Leo. I really do care about you it's only how turtles show their love and express it towards their loves. Please don't hate me, I have no control over these emotions," explained Leo looking at her.

Mikayla broke the kiss for air looking at him with wide eyes. Then kissed him again.

Louise shook her head.

"I don't care Leo. You raped me and that is unforgivable and now you're fuckin stalking me. I hate you Leo! I will never love you! How the hell do you have emotions if you're brainwashed? That doesn't make any sense!" she shouted at him. She got up and ran out of there trying to escape.

Raph separated from the kiss and grinned at her.

"The name is Raph baby and yours?" he said huskily to her.

Leo followed her grabbing her arm gently "Look mating season is something that I can't help it. It is a natural thing that happens. I don't know how I'm showing emotions towards you in this manner. If I had an answer I would tell but I don't Louise." looking down.

Mikayla looked at him "Mikayla, is my name."

Louise shook her head at him and wrenched his arm and got her arm free.

"I don't care Leo that's still no excuse! Now just go and never come near me again! I mean it!" Louise shouted at him as she ran to her front door and then opened it and slammed it going down the stairs.

Raph smiled at her stroking her cheek and nuzzling her neck.

"I love you Mikayla," he said to her.

Leo heading out the window he had entered in from and followed her. Though he kept his distance. To make sure she didn't get hurt.

Mikayla was wide eyed stammering "W-wh-what?

Louise went to a park and she sat down on a bench.

Raph smiled at her.

"Yes it's true Mikayla," he said.

Leo followed her to the park finding her sitting on the bench. He walked over to her slowly then sat down next to her.

Mikayla was still in shock not sure what to say but hugged him. No one had ever loved her before like this. Her tail started to sway and a happy whimper came out of her throat her ears folded back.

Louise got up and walked away ignoring him.

"Stop following me and leave me alone!" she yelled angrily back at him.

Raph hugged her back smiling nuzzling her hair.

Leo was following her not wanting to lose her.

"Louise please don't leave and I can't leave you ever," said Leo chasing after her.

Mikayla was nuzzling his neck smiling.

Louise ignored him and she started to run.

Raph began to churr.

Leo continued to chase her until he started to get closer to her. He caught up to her gently grabbing her arm pulling her close to him.

"Louise please stop," asked Leo stroking her cheek gently.

Mikayla giggled hearing his sounds that were coming from his throat.

Louise struggled in his arms and she shook her head and glared at him.

"No I will never stop! It sickens me whenever you touch me! You disgust me now let me go!" she shouted at him.

Raph stopped churring and he looked into her eyes kissing her cheek gently.

Leo tightened his grip on her trying to calm her down. He churred near her ear nuzzling her neck gently taking in her scent smiling.

Mikayla stroked his cheek gently kissing his cheek back, smiling at him.

Louise began to whimper.

"Ow Leo not so tight you're hurting me!" she moaned out as she kicked him really hard and ran off back to her apartment and locked all the doors and windows until she went into her bathroom and locked the bathroom door getting naked and she was taking a shower.

Raph smiled back at her as he picked her up in his arms bridal style and brought her back upstairs and laid her down on her bed.

Leo followed her back to her apartment breaking the window in the living room. He headed inside following her scent towards the bathroom. He picked the lock to the bathroom door knob. Thanks to Don for teaching his brothers how to pick locks it came in good use. Mainly in his mind it was great, heading into the bathroom closing the door and relocking the door. He went into the shower with Louise chirping wrapping his arms around her waist. He was kissing her neck gently then left hickies and love bites all over her neck.

Mikayla was holding onto Raph's neck with her arms resting her head on his chest smiling.

Louise began to moan and she started to cry.

"Please Leo all I ask is that you leave me alone and stop following me wherever I go!" she said crying.

Raph laid down next to her pulling her into his arms stroking her arms.

Leo wiped away her tears straying from her eyes gently.

"Louise I can't stop you're in my mind all the time please stay with me," he asked cooing in her ear holding her gently.

Mikayla was holding him close to her smiling.

Louise growled at him and tried to shove him away from her.

"No I don't want to stay with you! Not now not ever!" she muttered.

Raph then got on top of her and he began to kiss her passionately.

Leo just held onto her not letting go of her. He was chirping happily in her ear.

"I care for you Louise, more than I ever have felt about anyone. Please stop fighting me I truly do care for you," asked Leo stroking her cheek with his thumb gently.

Mikayla was kissing him back passionately.

Louise just sighed.

"No I will not stop fighting you not ever Leo! Look Leo you seem like a great guy but I can't be with you. My boyfriend is coming home tomorrow. I'm not going to cheat on him. You must let me go and never see me again," she explained to him.

Raph deepened the kiss shoving his tongue into her mouth French kissing her.

Leo growled angrily at hearing this about her having another lover in her life. Looking at her with anger in his eyes.

"I thought you said he was a jerk towards you Louise," asked Leo.

Mikayla moaned rubbing the back of his neck.

Louise shook her head.

"No I said to you a scumbag already took my virginity away but that was not my boyfriend. I got raped by my uncle when I was 9 years old. That's the scumbag I was referring to. I love my boyfriend Leo and I'm not breaking up with him," Louise explained.

Raph caressed his tongue over hers tongue battling with her stroking her cheek softly.

Leo was upset and angry. He punched the wall his knuckles were bleeding he headed out of the bathroom. He was heading back to the lair his emotions were flooding over him almost drowning him. Not knowing what to do now upset, angry, and frustrated about this whole situation. He hated his mating season all it did was ruin everyone's life and his.

Mikayla was moaning holding him close to her battling with her tongue with his.

Louise suddenly heard her phone ringing and she got out of the shower to answer it. It was her boyfriend telling her he's not coming back and he's leaving her because he fell in love with a girl he met where he is. After yelling and swearing at him she hung up the phone and not bothering to dry off or get dressed she started to cry tears streaming down her cheeks.

Raph came out on top separating his lips from hers as he went down nipping and kissing her neck.

Leo was in his bathroom in the lair closing the door. Turning on the warm water in the filling it up then getting into the tub. He pulled out a small blade unwrapping his bandages around his wrists were scars from previously cutting his wrist. He placed the blade towards his scars starting to cut them again tears streaming down his face.

Mikayla moaned sucking and licking Raph's neck.

Louise could tell something was wrong. She had a sixth sense when it came to these things. Still in nothing but a towel she found a manhole cover and went down it until she found the lair and she went into the bathroom seeing Leo cutting his wrists. She screamed and pulled him out of the tub getting bandages re wrapping the new cuts disinfecting them first though and patted Leo's cheek to get him to wake up. When he opened his eyes he saw Louise and she had dried tears on her face.

Raph groaned as he left hickies and he was now licking her skin on her collarbone sucking on it leaving love bites.

Leo looked up at her weakly then looked away slowly rolling over on his side ashamed that she had found him like that in the bathroom. He was crying again feeling horrible and didn't know what to say to her. He was afraid.

Mikayla moaned saying his name taking off her hoodie, shirt and bra. She was kissing the other side of his neck.

Louise just looked at him in shock but she wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly to her rocking his body gently back and forth.

"You know when you left I got a call from the asshole and guess what? He told me he wasn't coming back and that he was leaving me for some slut he fell in love with where he is. So after yelling at him and calling him names I hung up and I cried. I can't believe I ever loved such a dick!" she said as she started to cry again.

Raph groaned with pleasure as he began groping her boobs swirling his tongue around her nipples making them harden as he bit them and kissed them.

Leo hugged her back looking down still but was listening to her. He should feel happy but it was emptiness from what he had realized what he was doing to her.

"I'm sorry, Louise I've been a total ass towards you, I don't know what is wrong with me. I don't think you should be with me either I don't deserve it. Geez, I'm a fool and an idiot," Leo said melancholy.

Mikayla moaned loudly holding onto him.

Louise just hugged him tighter to her.

"Leo I never planned on being with you anyway. Besides what you need right now is not a lover, but a friend. I will be your friend Leo ok?"

Raph moved down lower as he kissed her stomach and inserted a finger inside her pumping it in and out, up and down.

Leo nods "Okay Louise I'll be your friend." hugging her close to him smiling.

Mikayla moaned holding onto him saying his name.

"Actually Leo I can't be your friend. It's just too awkward between us now. I hope someday you'll get unbrainwashed and take care of yourself ok? I should go," Louise said getting up forgetting she was in nothing but a towel until the towel fell off of her body.

Raph replaced his finger with his tongue shoving it deep inside licking her inner walls and tasting her juices humming in satisfaction.

Leo looked over and saw her nude he was trying not to do anything to hurt her. It was overwhelming for him.

"Louise run please," said Leo getting up walking towards her his urges taking over him.

Mikayla gripped the sheets moaning her back arching.

Louise nodded and she started to run and she made it to the exit of the lair until she tripped.

Raph then took out his tongue and slid his dick inside her slowly thrusting into her at first.

Leo was quickening his pace to her trying to fight it back badly. He didn't want to hurt her but he was an animal. It was in his nature to find a mate even if he didn't want to. He didn't have a choice in the matter, helping up Louise lifting her up in his arms. He nuzzled her neck with his beak churring in her ear.

Mikayla was wrapping her arms around his neck relaxing her heart beat sighing out happily.

Louise's eyes widened and she started to whimper as she struggled.

"Leo let me go!" she yelled to him.

Raph went deeper inside her thrusting faster and harder into her grunting as her walls were closing in around him.

Leo was doing his best to back off but it was hard.

"Louise I'm trying it's hard, I can't help it," explained Leo still nuzzling her.

Mikayla was moaning loudly scratching his shoulders.

Louise whimpered again but she was still struggling.

"Leo please," she pleaded with him.

Raph reached his climax as he released inside her as he pulled out of her laying next to her panting.

Leo was growling at her "I can't help it." He started kissing her neck.

Mikayla was resting her head on his chest panting.

Louise started to moan as she struggled less.

"Leo please fight it," she moaned.

Raph brought her close to him nuzzling her cheek.

Leo nods, "I'm trying Louise, I really don't want to hurt you but it keeps overwhelming me." Breathing in her scent licking and sucking her neck.

Mikayla smiled kissing his cheek.

Louise moans again.

"Screw it Leo I want you right now. Just fuck me!" she cried out.

Raph smiled at her. "That was great babe I enjoyed that my mate."

Leo laid her down kissing her neck then kissing her breasts rubbing her hips. He moved down to her stomach sucking and licking it. Moving lower kissing her legs then spread her legs licking and sucking her downstairs rubbing her thighs.

Mikayla looked at him "I enjoyed it too Raph." rubbing his shoulders.

Louise arched her back as she elicited another moan.

"L-Leo!" she shyly moaned his name.

Raph began to churr.

Leo straddled her holding her hips down thrusting into her hard and fast.

Mikayla made a happy whimper and wagged her tail her ears folded back.

Louise scratched his shoulders as she arched her back again as she continued to moan.

Raph smirked nuzzling her neck. "You're so cute baby," he cooed to her.

Leo was bucking into her more going deeper. He reached his climax putting his seed into her laying down next to her panting holding her close in his arms.

Mikayla smiled "I love you Raph." nuzzling his cheek with her's.

Louise snuggled into him laying her head on his chest.

Raph smiled at her and chirped. "I love you too baby."

Leo stroked her cheek with his thumb. He rested his head on the cuff of her neck. His eyes closed and snuggled into her.

Mikayla smiled closing her eyes her ears still folded back placing her head underneath his chin.

Time skip the next morning

Louise woke up and she rushed into the bathroom and she threw up sagging to the floor on her knees. When she woke up Leo was gone and so was his uniform.

Raph was in his uniform as he and the other turtles were doing another mission for the foot.

Leo was leading the mission heading towards the warehouse at the East docks to get a shipment of weapons.

Mikayla was still sleeping until she woke up seeing Raph was gone. She headed downstairs wearing her black tank top with a white print of a wolf on the front and jean shorts. She was making breakfast for herself. She sat down to eat and cleaned her dishes. Walking into the living room watching tv wondering where Raph was at.

Time skip a few hours later

Leo came back from his mission but he was covered in blood. Louise went back to her apartment and put on her dolphin t shirt and her dolphin skirt with brown ankle boots and a white sweater overneath her t shirt and she went back to the lair watching tv. When Leo came back she gasped looking at him. Something was off and not right about him. She started to back up in fear afraid of him again like how she was the night she met him.

Raph came back to Mikayla's house all bloody as well.

Leo walked over to the bathroom to clean himself off then went into the dojo to train.

Mikayla heard Raph come into the house happy. She went over to him smiling but it fainted away when she saw him covered in blood.

Louise went into the dojo still afraid of him.

"Y-you went on another mission for the foot didn't you and this time you're covered in blood! For all I know you could've killed someone! This is bad we gotta get you unbrainwashed and back to normal as soon as possible," Louise explained shaking a little in fear.

Raph picked her up and laid her down on her bed while he went into her bathroom and cleaned himself up then went back to see her.

Leo kept training but was listening to what she was saying.

"I know Louise, I think Don was trying to figure something like that to get rid of the brainwashing that's through our veins. Though I haven't seen Don in forever well except on missions," explained Leo.

Mikayla was nervous looking at him.

"Raph, I'm concerned about your acts. I'm worried that you could be hurt or you hurt someone else. You need help," Mikayla looked away from him with a sad look on her face.

Louise stood up and she walked hesitantly a little bit closer to Leo until she fell on top of him and her boobs through her shirt were on Leo's face as his face was pressed between them. Louise blushed and tried to get up.

"I-I'm sorry Leo, I'm just so clumsy!" she wailed.

Raph put a gloved hand on her chin cupping it and turning her face to his stroking her cheek now.

"I know babe and trust me I don't want to do this anymore either but I'm forced to do this stuff," Raph said sadly.

Leo growled lowly rubbing his face on her chest rubbing her back with his hands. He moved her chest away from his face stroking her gently with his gloved hand.

"It's alright sweetie, I'm never going to hurt you promise," Leo cooed resting her head on his chest rubbing her back.

Mikayla placed her head on his head wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We need to figure out a way to stop you all from being brainwashed," suggested Mikayla.

Louise moaned and whimpered a little still blushing.

"L-Leo while you were gone I threw up. I think I'm pregnant!" she said sadly. She got up off of him and was about to walk out of the dojo.

Raph wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his body putting his chin on top of her head stroking her back.

"I know babe and if anyone can figure out a way it's your friend and you Mikayla," he said sweetly to her.

Leo was shocked by this and went after her.

"Louise you are pregnant? That's wonderful news Louise," said Leo smiling.

Mikayla answered, "How can we help you Raph?"

Louise was upset though as she started to cry.

"No Leo you're wrong. It's not wonderful news! I am not having your child while you are still brainwashed! Plus I already had a child once but that child died as soon as it was born. I'm afraid of having kids Leo! It never goes well for me!" she said crying as she ran out of the dojo.

Raph thought for a second. "I'm thinking if you could get a sample of that smoke bomb thing that was used right in front of us and then somehow make an antidote for it we should get unbrainwashed and back to normal," explained Raph.

Leo followed her out of the dojo.

"Louise it's going to be okay we can get rid of the child okay. Um….we need to find Don because this is his field of work. He'll know what to do," explained Leo nuzzling her.

Mikayla looks at him, "I don't know what to do Raph. I mean I don't know where to go in order to find these smoke bombs."

Louise was in no mood for his nuzzling right now. She glared angrily at him and slapped him hard across his cheek.

"How could you even say that Leo? You have no heart! I'm not getting rid of this child! I'm keeping it! That's it Leo I'm leaving you!" she spat angrily at him getting out of his arms and walking to the exit.

"I don't know either but I'm sure we'll come up with something soon," Raph said to her stroking her cheek.

Leo was confused and went after her.

"Louise stop, you just told me you didn't want to keep the baby. I was actually happy to have the baby until you changed your mind. I was trying to make you happy. I don't know what the heck I'm doing wrong," explained Leo.

Mikayla said, "We should figure this out then."

Louise turned around and glared at him still.

"No Leo I will not stop! I never said I didn't want to keep the child! I said I didn't want the child while you were brainwashed! And I never changed my mind! I want to keep the child and that is my first and last choice," she muttered looking away from him.

"Leo I can't be with you, I'm going ok?" she said sadly.

Raph nodded in agreement. "Yes we should."

Leo followed her "I'm sorry Louise, I really want to be there for the baby. Please don't leave, you're going to be a great mother and I'm not leaving you ever. Please."

Mikayla got up heading downstairs going out of the house heading into the city to figure this out.

Louise started to cry and shook her head.

"No Leo I'm leaving and I'm never coming back," she said crying as she exited the lair and was walking through the sewers.

Raph stayed behind at her house waiting for her to come back with something that can cure them of their brainwashing finally.

Leo followed her out of the lair "I don't want to leave you Louise or the baby. Geez, can't we figure out how to get me back to normal. I hate this I truly this. I need help. I don't want you to leave things like this please. You shouldn't worry about having the baby it's going to be fine. I want to be there for him or her. Or them if they are twins."

Mikayla was searching through the city with no idea on what to do.

Louise smiled at him and walked over to him as she stroked his cheek and kissed his lips quickly.

"I think I know of someone who can help. I don't know her that well but she goes to the same college as I do. I'm gonna go get her and I think she has an idea for an antidote so stay here ok?"

She said as she ran through the sewers until she made it to the surface. Someone wearing a purple bandana wearing his uniform was watching her and wanted her.

Raph was watching tv at her house in the woods. Someone wearing an orange bandana wearing his uniform was stalking Mikayla wanting to claim her as his mate.

Leo nods to her smiling watching her leave to find her friend to help him and his brothers. He was happy that he had found her and was going to be a father. He went back to the lair to train to take his mind off of this. The purple masked turtle was looking at her with calm and lust filled eyes following her.

Mikayla was heading towards an abandoned church that was also the lair of the Shredder unaware that she was being followed by an orange masked turtle.

Louise continued to walk until she heard someone behind her after she made a turn and then suddenly she was dragged into an alley.

The orange banded turtle licked his lips ready to strike.

The purple masked turtle opened the manhole cover lifting her up into his arms. He went down carefully taking her towards his home that he had been staying at since being brainwashed.

Mikayla was made it to the roof of the building heading into the crack in the window on the balcony looking down to see no one was around. She jumped down on the floor looking around the place for smoke bombs.

Louise began struggling in his arms.

"Let me go Donnie! I know who you are. Leo talks about you. I was doing something very important now let me go!" she yelled at him.

Mikey was on a wooden beam by the ceiling until he jumped off and tackled her pinning her down to the ground.

Don smirked at her "So my older brother has told you about me. *nuzzling her with his beak churring* what did he say about me?"

Mikayla coughed taking air back into her lungs looking up to see another turtle which wasn't Raph. She was freaking out struggling to get out of his grip.

"Let me go now!" shouted Mikayla angry.

Louise whimpered and blushed and she still struggled.

"Nothing. Nothing important at least now let me go right now Donnie or so help me you won't live to see another sunrise!" she spat angrily at him.

Mikey smirked at her as he ignored her and he smashed his lips on hers kissing her passionately.

Donnie smiled at her kissing her lips roughly shoving his tongue into exploring her whole mouth.

Mikayla changed into her wolf form biting lips growling showing her fangs.

Louise bit his bottom lip hard causing him to separate from her lips as she slapped him really hard across his cheek.

"Don't you dare kiss me! Now let me go!" she said angrily as she began to cry.

Mikey just smirked as he put a cloth over her muzzle causing her to go unconscious as he picked her up and carried her to his new home.

Don growled in pain closing the door to his room locking the door behind him. He pinned her on the bed licking, sucking, and kissing every inch of her neck.

Mikayla was still out cold from whatever it was the orange masked turtle shoved in her face.

Louise tried hard not to but eventually she started to moan.

"Donnie please stop I'm pregnant with Leo's child!" she said still crying a little.

Mikey brought her to a part of the sewers that was his new home and he went into his room bolting the door shut laying her down on his bed as he got on top of her and she woke up turning back into her human form with wolf ears and a tail. He tied her up with metal wire to the bed posts and began groping her boobs with his gloved hands.

Don looked at her then down placing his hand on her stomach feeling moment. Out of his brothers he was able to control his urges better. He was less aggressive towards the others and females. He got off of her sitting at the edge of the bed looking at her quietly.

Mikayla woke up to find herself tied up to a bed seeing that orange masked turtle was on top of her. Mikayla was struggling trying to move away from him but couldn't.

"Get of me! Right now!" shouted Mikayla.

Louise sighed. She put her hands on Donnie's face and looked at him stroking his cheeks.

"It's ok Donnie. Go ahead. Do it. I don't mind. Don't you want me?" she said smiling at him as she licked his cheek kissing his lips softly then she separated her lips from his.

Mikey just smirked at her and ignored her. He put his lips on her neck sucking, licking and kissing her skin leaving hickies while still pinching her nipples.

Don churred at what she was doing and started kissing her neck wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

Mikayla was trying to break free she turned back into her wolf form biting and pulling on the wires.

Louise started moaning again.

Mikey smirked for he knew she wouldn't be able to get out of those.

Don moved down to her chest sucking and licking it while rubbing her back.

Mikayla growled in frustration not giving up in figuring out a way to get free from the bonds that were holding her.

Louise elicited another moan.

"Ahh Donnie please," she pleaded with him.

Pretty soon though Mikayla turned back into her human form. Mikey began swirling his tongue around her nipples sucking on them making them harden while he rubbed his hands up and down her thighs churring.

Don moved down her stomach rubbing her hips taking off her skirt spreading her legs sucking and licking her downstairs growling lowly rubbing her thighs.

Mikayla looked away from him not liking this pulling the wires with her hands pulling harder. Nothing happened which only angered her more.

Louise arched her back gripping the sheets moaning.

Mikey kissed down her stomach until he opened her legs and he inserted a gloved finger inside her pumping it stimulating her.

Don took his uniform off straddling her thrusting into her being careful of the baby that was inside of her.

Mikayla didn't look at him just holding back her moans not giving into him. She didn't care for him the same way as Raph.

Louise wrapped her legs around his waist as she cried out with pleasure.

Mikey took his finger out as he took his uniform off and he pulled out his dick and entered it inside her thrusting slowly at first then picking up speed went further in thrusting faster now.

Don moved faster and harder holding her hips down carefully in the bed so she couldn't move.

Mikayla just sighed angrily wasn't looking at him or noticing he was here or even caring. All thought about was Raph and what doing.

Louise arched her back again moaning some more.

Mikey released his seed inside her as he reached his climax and he slid out of her laying down next to her panting bringing her close to him.

Don reached his climax putting his seed into her then laid down next to her bringing her close to him.

Mikayla turned back into her wolf form biting down hard on his arm causing blood to come out not letting go growling and barking loudly at him her hair standing on end.

Louise got out of his arms and she quickly got dressed for she remembered what she had to do.

"Donnie I'll see you later. I have to go do something very important ok? So just stay here," she said as she unlocked his door and left.

Mikey screamed in pain as he made her let go and released her as Mikayla left.

Don nodded kissing her cheek at went into his lab. Unaware to the others he had been working on a way to stop them from being brainwashed so far with no success, yet.

Mikayla ran out of the sewers heading back home still in her wolf. She scratched at the door seeing Raph let her in she headed upstairs quickly getting into her bed underneath the covers whimpering the same way dogs do when they are sad.

Louise ran through the sewers until she made it to the surface and she made it to April's apartment. She knocked on her door and April answered.

"Oh hi Louise what brings you here?"

"It's something very important. These turtles have been brainwashed by the foot and I'm trying to figure out a way to get them unbrainwashed so far with no luck. You're a genius so I figured you could come up with an antidote," she explained to her.

April smiled at her.

"Those same turtles are my best friends and it just so happens I was already working on an antidote and I just completed it. Please take it to them ok? Have them drink it and they should go back to normal."

Louise nodded. April got it for her and gave it to Louise.

"Thanks April I'll let you know soon if it works or not."

April,hugged her. "Sure alright get a move on ok?"

Louise smiled and nodded. "Alright bye," Louise said as she dashed off to the lair to try it first on Leo.

Raph went up to her bedroom and heard her and he sat down next to her petting her and nuzzling her.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked worried.

Leo was still in the lair training in the dojo when he heard movement coming into the lair. Leo peaked his head out and relaxed himself when he saw that it was only Louise. He walked over to her smiling holding her close to him.

"Did April figure out an antidote for us yet Louise?" asked Leo.

Mikayla changed back into her human form not looking at Raph too ashamed of what happened.

"Some oranged masked turtle raped me," cried Mikayla, "I was out in the bad guy's lair looking for those smoke bombs you were telling me about. When a cloth was covered over my mouth. I blacked out and when I woke up he had me tied up to the bed I tried my best to escape but I couldn't. I bite his hard enough to where he is wounded and let me go. That's when I escaped to come back home." crying more.

Louise just looked at him.

"Wait how'd you know I'd be going to April's? Also yes she made an antidote and I have it right here," explained Louise.

Suddenly Donnie came into the lair. Louise smiled at him.

"Oh Donnie you're here just in time. I got an antidote for you guys to get unbrainwashed for good. Here Leo you first," said Louise pouring some into his mouth as he swallowed it. She waited for anything to happen.

Raph growled.

"That's our other brother Mikey. That son of a bitch is gonna get it when I'm through with him. How dare he touch my mate. I'm glad you weren't hurt though Mikayla. It's going to be alright," he cooed to her hugging her tightly to him.

Leo took the antidote feeling weird then when to his room taking off the uniform. Putting on his brown knee and elbow pads, brown leather belt, and restrapping his double katana swords to his shell. He walked out as his normal self again smiling at Donnie and even noticing Louise. He looked over at Louise with a curious look wondering who she was and how she found the lair.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" asked Leo confused.

Mikayla hugged him close to her looking in the door seeing that Mikey had followed her to her home. She let go of Raph scared.

Louise's eyes widened but she ignored him for the moment.

"Here Donnie you next," she said as she poured some into his mouth and he too swallowed it.

Raph growled as he saw Mikey.

"Get out of here Mikey she's mine!" Raph yelled angrily at him.

Don took the antidote swallowing it then went to his room taking off the uniform. He put back on his elbow and knee pads, brown leather belt, and restrapped his bo staff to his shell heading out into the main room hugging Leo smiling and Leo hugged him back.

"Um, Leo what happened the last thing I remember was we were fighting the Foot and Shredder then blacked out," asked Don confused thinking about the past events.

Leo patted Don's shoulder shrugging, "I'm not sure about what has happened either Don."

Mikayla was scared seeing Raph and Mikey growling at each other. She could only watch at what was happening.

"I can answer that and it seems you two don't remember me. I'm Louise your girlfriend Leo and Donnie you had sex with me when I was trying to get to April's house. You guys were brainwashed by the foot into working for them. I got the antidote from April to unbrainwash you guys and it worked but you guys no longer remember me. I gotta go," Louise said as she started to cry running out of the lair with the antidote. She was going to Mikayla's.

Raph started fighting Mikey.

"Go Mikey she's my mate!" he growled at him.

Leo and Don looked at each other then back at Louise. They both felt bad that they couldn't remember her. They followed her wanting to remember.

Mikayla sat there on the bed watching them fight. Until Mikey left the house injured bad. She looked over at Raph still in shock about what just happened.

Louise heard them following her but she ignored them as she made to Mikayla's house in the woods. She went into her house.

"Mikayla I got the antidote." And with that she put some in Raph's mouth and he swallowed it.

Raph felt weird and he took off his uniform but when he looked at Mikayla he wondered who she was. He gave her a curious expression.

"Who are you girls?" Raph asked them.

Mikayla saw Louise running up the stairs putting something into his mouth. She became upset that he couldn't remember her.

"I'm Mikayla, I'm your girlfriend. This my best friend Louise. You had been brainwashed by the Foot Raph. You had been working for them," she explained looking down upset still.

Leo and Donnie came into the room finding Louise, Raph, and a girl they hadn't seen before.

"Raph you're back to normal, and who are you?" asked Leo.

"Mikayla, I'm or was Raph's girlfriend. who are you?" she asked not looking at anyone.

"I'm Leonardo and this our brother Donatello," introduced Leo to Mikayla seeing sadness in her eyes.

Don saw the same thing knowing she wasn't lying about this at all. It was the same look they had seen in Louise's eyes. They knew they had been them at some point but they just couldn't remember no matter how much they tried.

"Leo I'm also pregnant with your child but since you don't remember me it's fine. I'll raise the child myself and we're officially broken up ok? You two won't see me ever again!" Louise said crying and she ran out of her friend's house.

Raph just looked at Mikayla. He wanted to remember her but for the life of him he just couldn't.

"Mikayla I'm sorry," Raph said to her.

Leo heard this and was shocked they were going to have a child. His child. He didn't want to her to be on her own with the child. He wanted to take responsibility for his actions even if he couldn't remember. It would take time but he wanted to be there for his child. He followed after her out of the house trying to stop her.

Mikayla still didn't look at Raph but answered him, "It's alright Raph." She laid down looking out the window trying not cry.

Don patted Raph's shoulder, "We need to find Mikey and change him back to normal."

Suddenly while walking through the woods Louise threw up all of a sudden. Her eyes widened and she gasped. She ran back to the house and went to see Donnie.

"Well Donnie apparently I'm pregnant with your child too but it's ok you don't have to take responsibility or anything like that," she muttered walking away.

Raph nodded.

"Yes but we don't know where he went though."

Donnie's eyes widened went after Louise knowing his father raised him better. Leo saw Louise walking down the stairs along with Donnie who was trying to stop her.

"Louise, stop moment and listen. I don't care if can't remember anything that has happened to us. I know that it's not right for you to be alone with our child. I want to be there for him or her. I want to raise them with you. It was me who did that to you and I'm not just going to let you run away like this. It's not fair to you or the baby to never know their mother or father. I'm not going to do that ever," explained Leo stroking her cheek.

Don nodded, "It's our responsibility Louise we do care about what happens to our children. No matter happens. We want to be there when it happens." hugging her.

Mikayla get up putting on her black Punisher t-shirt, black shorts, tights, and black converses. She wiped away her tears knowing what she had to do. They were never going to find him without her.

"Raph, Mikey had raped me he knows my scent well. You won't be able to find him without me," she said finally looking him with dried tears.

Louise just looked at them with sad eyes and shook her head.

"No I can't do this! I'm not going to be in a loveless relationship! You guys don't love me I'm not staying around. I'm leaving," Louise muttered walking away.

Raph looked at her and nodded.

"Sure you can come along then Mikayla, let's go then," he said grinning.

Leo gently grabbed her hand, "Then let's start over then please. I would that be better because this isn't right just leaving it like this Louise."

"I agree," said Don looking at Louise.

Mikayla grabbed the antidote that Louise had left behind on her night table. She headed out of her room and out the back door.

Suddenly though once the antidote started to kick in big time they would soon remember everything that happened while they were brainwashed. Louise looked at Leo and Donnie and something was different about them.

"Leo, Donnie, you guys ok?" she asked them scared.

Raph soon remembered everything and he went and hugged Mikayla tightly and kissed her lips passionately.

Leo and Don hugged her kissing her cheeks.

Leo nodded, "I guess that antidote took a while for it to take full affect on us."

"Yes it makes since it all depended on how long we were under the control of the Shredder plus how strong the chemicals that were mixed into our blood was another factor. We are sorry for scaring you like Louise, honest, please don't leave us," explained Don cooing at her.

Mikayla was shocked by what was happening she was wrapped her arms around his neck her tail wagging. She was happy that remembered her again.

Louise blushed a light pink.

"But Donnie unlike Leo you've never said to me you loved me. You just wanted me for sex because you were in your mating season which you still are. I don't know Donnie. Leo yes but you I don't know," Louise muttered with sad eyes.

Raph separated from her lips and grinned.

"Let's go find my knucklehead idiot of a little bro shall we?" he asked smirking.

Don let go of her remembering that and felt horrible sitting down on the bottom steps. He looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry Louise, truly I am, I don't know what to say," he said sadly.

Leo patted his shoulder gently then hugging him tightly. Don hugged his brother back.

Mikayla smiled nodding running off to the city looking for him. Putting the antidote in her front pack of her shorts.

Louise sighed and walked up to Donnie cupping his chin making him look up at her stroking his chin.

"Even if you don't love me Donnie I-I love you," Louise said nervously and blushing.

Raph followed her and they went into the sewers where his hideout was.

Don looked up at Louise with sadness in his eyes. He let go of Leo and went over to Louise hugging her then kissed her. He separated from her lips smiling at her stroking her cheek.

"Louise I really do want to be there for our baby I really mean what I said. I also mean this too I love you. You've been through hell but are always willing to help out others who need it. You will be a great mother for both children. I do mean this," explained Don smiling at her hugging her again.

Mikayla was looking around the sewers with Raph holding onto him. Her scent was filling up the sewers Raph could smell it even though he was right next to her. It wouldn't be long before Mikey would find them either.

Louise smiled and hugged Donnie tightly back kissing his cheek giggling.

"Thanks Donnie and Leo you come here," she cooed to him.

Leo went over to her and she kissed him on his lips and hugged him.

Raph and Mikayla went farther into the sewers until Mikey finally showed up. He growled at them. Raph charged at him pinning him down which was easy because Raph was a lot stronger than Mikey was strength wise.

"Mikayla do it now!" Raph urged her.

Leo kissed her back and Don kissed her they were both churring at her. They held her close stroking her hair rubbing her stomach feeling their children moving inside her. They lifted her up taking her back to the lair.

Mikayla saw Raph pin Mikey to the ground she pulled out the vile opening it pouring the rest of the antidote into Mikey's mouth. She stood back waiting for it to work.

Louise squeaked when they did that and she blushed.

"Uh guys where're you taking me and why?" she asked nervously.

Mikey soon took off his uniform and he remembered everything from before and after he got brainwashed. He looked at Mikayla with sad eyes.

"Dudette I'm so sorry for what I did to you," he said sadly.

Leo and Don smiled at her, "We are going back to the lair but we can go back to your apartment so you have your stuff. It's better since we are mutants to keep ourselves hidden and we don't know if you'll be having a human baby or a turtle baby. Until you are going into labor to find out."

"I know what I'm doing Louise. I'll be helping you when the time comes to have our children," said Don smiling at her.

Mikayla nods walking over to Mikey hugging him then letting go.

"I accept your apology Mikey," she said smiling at him.

Louise blushed still and laughed.

"Oh I see ok well I just thought you were taking me somewhere so you guys can make love to me," she said blushing looking away from them.

Raph hugged his brother tightly.

"Glad to have you back little bro."

"Good to be back Raph."

Leo and Don smiled at her nuzzling her cheek gently churring.

"Well you and the babies need to be taken care of right now. You both come first, plus we will need April to get us baby supplies also," explained Leo.

Don nods, "Yes I'll call her and I'll make things for the babies also."

Mikayla smiled at them making up and was happy that they were together again.

"This great that my friend and I were able to help you four out," said Mikayla smiling.

Louise smiled at them and whimpered a little.

"Ok fine," she sighed disappointed.

Raph smiled at her and so did Mikey.

"Yeah but it's mostly Louise we need to thank. She's the one that got the antidote and Donnie raped her in the process while she was trying to get it from April. Plus she gave it to me, Donnie and Leo," explained Raph.

"Yeah we owe her bigtime," Mikey said.

Don and Leo took her to the apartment helping her pack up her clothes and other items. Then taking her back to the lair for her to get settled in her new room.

Mikayla nods in agreement, "Yes she did and I'm going to thanks her too along with April."

Louise went to Donnie and Leo.

"Uh guys can we all share a room? Now that you two are my lovers I want to be with you guys," she muttered blushing and looking away.

Raph and Mikey nodded and they went to show Mikayla the lair where the others were.

Don and Leo looked at each other then back at Louise.

Leo said, "We can just stay here with you in this room. That way there's less fighting who gets to be in what room." Smiling at her.

Mikayla followed them back to the lair which her first time ever being in it. Her eyes grew wide at the size of the place looking around awestruck.

Louise sighed.

"I know Leo that's what I asked. That's what I meant. So now then come on guys I want you right now," she said moaning as she took her clothes off.

Raph and Mikey showed her around the lair.

"Isn't it great babe?" Raph asked her.

Leo and Don went inside closing and locking the door so no one could come inside. They took their placing it on the floor going over to her laying her down on the bed getting on top of her kissing her then sucking and licking her neck.

Mikayla nods, "Yeah it's awesome."

She turned around smiling.

Louise began to moan.

"Ahh Leo Donnie!"

Raph picked her up and brought her into his room bolting the door shut and put her on his bed and he got on top of her grinning at her.

"You ready for me babe?" he whispered huskily in her ear licking it.

They were both churring Don moved down to her chest sucking and licking it while Leo was licking and sucking on her shoulders.

Mikayla shook her head.

"I want to see the whole lair first please Raph," she asked smiling.

Louise moaned some more.

Raph sighed and got up.

"Fine come on babe but then I get to have my fun with you," he purred in her ear.

Leo was moving down to her chest licking, sucking, and pinching it while Don spread her legs licking and sucking on her downstairs.

Mikayla got up happily heading out of his room.

Louise held Leo's head closer to her chest while she urged them both to continue as she elicited another moan.

Raph followed her and showed her more of the lair.

Leo growled lowly moved down more on her chest while Don was flicking his tongue in the inner walls of her downstairs rubbing her thighs.

Mikayla asked, "So how have you four been training and what happened to your father?"

Louise moaned some more.

"Ever since we were little and he died over a year ago," Raph said.

"Hun killed him," Mikey said sadly.

Don pulled Louise on top of him while Leo got on top of her thrusting into her.

Mikayla sadly hugged them both.

"I'm sorry for you lose. I know what that's like to lose your parents. When I was little before I was turned into the form you see me now. I was having trouble sleeping I decided to head downstairs into the kitchen to get a drink of water. When I did I saw black suited man the same suits that you four were wearing. They had murdered my parents in front of me. They kidnapped me and turned my into this form. I was held captive for a long time *showing them the double bladed scar that ran deep along the right side of her back and side* The man had refused to feed and I became rogue. I was in my wolf form when this happened from almost taking out his throat. His daughter was taking care of me bringing back to health. She was the one who helped me escape to the woods when I was 14. I could sense and tell that she wanted to escape this life she had but didn't know how. I haven't seen her since," explained Mikayla sadly.

Louise moaned again and cried out with pleasure.

Raph and Mikey looked at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that Mikayla," Mikey said sadly.

Raph just hugged her tight not saying anything.

Don and Leo were moving faster and harder into her.

Mikayla smiled at them.

"Thank you, I just wish I was able to thank the woman who saved my life. That's why I always have went into the city was to track her down. Also for clothes and medical supplies too. Do you both know the person I'm talking about," asked Mikayla.

Louise moaned a little louder.

They both shook their heads.

"No who Mikayla?" Raph asked her.

They were going deeper into her.

Mikayla looked at Raph.

"The man with the metallic armor who held me captive and he has daughter with the same symbol that was on your uniforms that you four had been wearing when you were brainwashed," explained Mikayla.

Louise moaned again.

"Oh you mean Karai? That bitch. Yeah we know very well who she is," Raph muttered.

Don and Leo both reached their climax putting seed into her then laid down next to her. Holding her close to them cooing.

"That's her name, well she saved my life and helped me live. If is so heartless then why help me at all," asked Mikayla looking at Raph.

Louise panted.

"You guys are the best lovers I ever had! Plus you guys are sexy!" Louise said blushing.

Raph and Mikey shrugged.

"We don't know Mikayla but she is a fucked up person," Mikey said to her.

Don and Leo nuzzled her neck chirping happily in her ear.

"Thank you Louise you're so beautiful," said Leo.

Don nods, "You are beautiful sweetheart."

Mikayla looked at them both.

"Well maybe she is forced to be that way. She does have some form of humanity inside of her somewhere. Because if she were just as heartless don't think she would have left me for death. Instead of nursing back to health and taking me away from her father. I mean that's how I see it but I don't know why people do things that they do or why things like this happens either," explained Mikayla.

Louise just blushed some more and whimpered a little and then she smiled at them.

"Thanks you guys," she said grinning.

Raph just looked at her.

"I don't know babe I don't buy it," he said suspiciously.

Time Skip

Leo was holding Louise's hand while Don was helping her through the process of getting the babies out of her.

"Keep pushing Louise you're doing great sweetie," encouraged Don grabbing the baby, "It's a girl Louise." cleaning her off cutting the cord and wrapping her up in a blanket putting her in the crib for now until he got the other baby out. Finally the last baby came out.

"It's another girl Louise," said Don who was cleaning her off and cutting the cord wrapping her up in a blanket.

Leo took the girl Don was holding, looking at her smiling. Don went back over to the crib grabbing the girl walking over with her towards Louise smiling. They both then handed them to Louise to hold while Don was sewing her up and cleaning up the mess.

Louise held both of her daughters in her arms. Her daughter with Donnie had purple hair and blue eyes and her daughter with Leo had blue hair and purple eyes. They were twins.

"Donnie our daughter is Haley and Leo our daughter is Avril." Louise explained to them.

Raph and Mikey and Mikayla went to see the kids.

The End


End file.
